Degenerative disc disease (DDD) of the spine is one of the most common causes of lower back pain. The discs and the facet joints are considered the motion segments of the vertebral columns; the discs also act as shock absorbers between the vertebral bodies. Two prevalent causes of degenerative disc disease are increased thinning of the disc due to age, and thinning due to injury, for instance when the vertebral endplate tears from its connection to the intervertebral disc. Disc replacement goals include eliminating pain, sustaining range of motion, protecting adjacent spine segments, reducing morbidity and restoration of disc height.
Vertebral compression fractures are a common spinal injury. Such fractures happen when a vertebra collapses or is fractured due to trauma or due to a weakened vertebra in patients with osteoporosis, certain types of cancer or osteogenesis imperfecta, for example. When the vertebra collapses, the bone tissue on the inside is crushed or compressed, which can cause pain and spinal deformity. Vertebral compression fractures, if left untreated, may result in long term disability. Treatment goals include eliminating pain and restoration of disc height.